


A Visit from Hell

by SagaDuWyrm



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaDuWyrm/pseuds/SagaDuWyrm
Summary: An AU where when Jason was dead he went to hell where he was adopted by some of the friendlier demons. Years after his resurrection he doesn't remember a thing about hell, that is until his sister shows up to remind him.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	A Visit from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the characters are OOC, I am new to writing fanfiction. If you like my writing I have some original works on Wattpad under the same username.

He didn't remember much.

Or anything really.

He wasn't sure how he came back, why he had bits of knowledge he didn't remember learning floating about in his head (including a language that didn't exist in any database he checked but left anyone who heard it unnerved), or why the Lazarus Pit turned him into a homicidal rage monster when the Al Ghul's only ever became colder. He definitely didn't know why he was on the roof of a church at an hour so late even the bats were usually asleep.

Well, that was a lie. He knew why he was here. He just didn't understand what in the world possessed him to answer a note written in a language he shouldn't know but does, in handwriting he's never seen before but trusts in his very soul, and without so much as a 'my name is blank'.

Just, Brother dear. Tonight is the one night of the whole decade I can visit so either meet me on the roof of the old church by the north end park or I will drag you out of bed by your ankles.

He didn't even have a sibling. Maybe he might someday have something similar with some of the bats, but they just got past the 'attack-on-sight' stage of things. Regardless, none of them would call him 'dear' if their life depended on it.

So why was he here? Why did he trust the letter? Why was he so happy to get it? He had actually thought he was getting heartburn for a second it'd been so long since he felt that kind of honest-to-god joy.

He would find out soon enough he supposed. If whoever it was actually showed up that is. At this point he was getting pretty impati–

He spun, leveling his guns at the shadow he had seen out of the corner of his eye. For a split second heart surged up into his throat, an excited cry at the tip of his tongue, until he saw who it was.

"What d'ya want, Dickiebird." He didn't lower his guns.

The man on the other end of the roof raised his hands in a gesture of peace even as his feet instinctively shuffled into a fighting stance. "Hello to you too, Little Wing. I'm doing great thanks for asking. How are you?"

Jason grunted and turned away. Dick was in a friendly enough mood that the night was unlikely to end in a fight. He wasn't sure whether he was excited or disappointed about that. "Fuck off."

"No can do, Little Wing. Oracle told me to come check on you. Something about you standing on the rooftop of a condemned building, all night, in the rain, without adequate clothing?"

Jason muttered a curse under his breath, still deliberately looking away from the asshole first Robin. Of all the days for the bats to decide to be 'protective' or whatever this was. " I'm waiting for someone. A friend," he thought they were a friend at least. " So if you could screw off and leave me alone, that would be great."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nightwing open his mouth to make some asinine comment. He had just resigned himself to listening when he saw a shadow on a nearby rooftop that he recognized. That's her! Her? They're a her now? Where were these memories even coming from?

He gathered his thoughts and turned to chase after the odd figure, when a sudden force hit his chest, forcing him to stumble back. He looked down, expecting to see a mark on his armor from a bullet, but instead he saw… pink slime? He was going to kill her.

Laughter burst out from nearby and Jason flinched back, waiting for the flashback to come, the reminder of the way he died, but different memories came instead. Memories of a burning red landscape, cities of fire, a palace of obsidian, and brilliant, joyful, loving laughter that was out of place in such a hostile world. It couldn't be…

"Lilith?"

"Took you long enough." The strange female (not strange, he knew her, family, not stranger) leapt from the roof she was on, clearing a distance that should have been impossible for a human."I was worried that the Lethe had stolen you away for a moment. That would be a pain."

He grinned back at her, "How could I forget a Grade A little shit like yourself?" He holstered his guns as he spoke, he didn't need them, not with her.

Lilith squawked in indignance even as her orange eyes closed brighter with joy. "Oh, so I'm the little shit now? I'll keep that in mind next time you unleash a herd of Gid'jalls in the city."

"That was one time," he protested, "and—"

"The hell is going on? That's a demon," Jason turned to see Nightwing looking like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. "I thought you said you were meeting a friend!"

Jason interrupted him before he could keep talking, "That is a she, and she is my sister, dick!" 

Dickiebird looked like he might actually explode in consternation, but his sister spoke before he could. "Jason, what in the world did you do to your soul?"

He looked at her in confusion for a moment before he realized what she was referring to. "Got thrown into a Lazarus Pit. It was awful."

Now that thought about it, he guessed he did know why the pit affected him so badly. The demonic energy from being the adopted kin of demons couldn't have mixed well with the Pit's magic.

Dick finally got his voice back,"How the fuck is she your sister?!"

This time Lilith turned to answer him. Jason saw her tail twitching like it wanted to strangle someone and her horns glistening as if there was blood on them and he grew a bit concerned. He didn't blame her for being angry. They had got more than enough cruel words from the demons in hell for him to be defensive of their relationship, but he didn't think he'dbe able to repair his relationship with the bats if she killed Nightwing.

" In case you've forgotten," the words came out in a growl. " Jason died. Your clan allowed the servant of a demon to kill him, damning him to hell. If Uncle Ez and I hadn't found home and adopted him his soul would have been devoured long ago. So screw. The fuck. Off."

Jason's lips twitched upward at the look on Dick's face. He had chosen to come back to life. He saw an opportunity and took it for the chance of repairing his relationship with Dick and Bruce. He was glad to have this chance even though it didn't exactly go the way he wanted it to.

That didn't make him any less happy to have his sister here and on his side. 

He spoke to her, "Now that you've explained, do you want to go? We only have one night, and you owe me an explosion."

She sagged and muttered something under her breath about how she had hoped he had forgotten that, before smiling. "Let's go. This might be the only time we see each other before you die again. We'd better make the most of it."

He grinned back and began to walk to the edge of the roof. She spoke as he was walking, "By the way, you've got pink on your helmet." He was confused for a moment, the slime bomb had his chest, not his head. That was before he felt her slap something on to his head and run. 

She didn't. The bomb went off covering his whole helmet in pink. He swore and took it off; it would be useless with the visors covered in slime. He shook his head and went after his sister's cackling figure. Family reunions required at least one ass kicking after all.


End file.
